Samuel Walker (1748-)
__TOC__'|left]] OVERVIEW Genealogical Keynotes Vita * Born: August 23, 1748 (White 1902:179) Note: White gives the DOB as August 23, 1748, which appears to be an inversion. * Married: 26 Oct 1786 (White 1902:179) * Died: * Burial: Ancestry Samuel is the son of Samuel Walker (1714-1793) = Jane Patterson (?-?) of the Natural Bridge line. Spouse(s) Susan McDonald (?-?) Child List *Name (?-?) Family History Alternative Interpretation Records See Research Notes 1796, June 6---Walker & wife to Firestone (p. 270-272): '''Samuel Walker and Susanah his wife of Wythe County, Virginia in consideration of the sume of 660 pounds sold Nicholas Firestone of Fredereck Co., Maryland "900 acres more or less located in Rockbridge Co. lying on both sides of Cedar Creek a branch of James River adjoining the lands of John and Henry Ewing, William Taylor, Joel Walker, John Pettecrew and Aron Rollison " (surveyor's calls omitted.) Source: Deed Book "C", pp. 270-272 fide Jerry Brimberry 1796, June 9---Walker to Firestone (p.477-478): Samuel Walker & Susanna his wife...sold and conveyed to Nicholas Firestone 900 acres more or less with the appurtenances lying and being within the County of Rockbridge and whereas the said Susanna cannot conveniently travel to our said County Court of Rockbridge to make acknowledgement of the said conveyance..." the Rockbridge Co. Clerk appointed Wm. Thompson, James Maxwell, George Peery and Robert Wallace of Wythe Co. to receive Susanna's acknowledgement. Source: Deed Book "C", pp. 477-478 fide Jerry Brimberry 1796, July 27---McClellan & Scott to Firestone (p.318-320): William McClelland and Barbary (Walker) his wife, David Scott and Catharine (Walker) his wife of the County of Knox and state of Tennessee on the one part and Nicholas Firestone of Frederick County, Marlyand on the other part, bargained for their interest in 930 acres lying in Rockbridge Co. as heir in law to Samuel Walker, Senr. late of Rockbridge Co., Virginia. Signed and Witnessed in presence of Charles McClung, clerk. Source: Deed Book "C", pp. 318-320 fide Jerry Brimberry 1796, Sept. 26---'Jos. Walker' to Firestone (p. 332-335?): Coveyance from Joseph Walker of Greenbrier County of the State of Virginia to Nicholas Firestone of the County of Frederick and state of Maryland..."whereas Samuel Walker, Senr. late of the County of Rockbridge died seized and possessed of 930 acres of land lying and being in Rockbridge Co.... leaving Joseph Walker with others joint heirs at law and whereas it appears that the aforesaid Samuel Walker Senr. in his life time convenanted to convey the aforesaid premises to Samuel Walker Junr. the aforesaid land, the aforesaid Firestone and the said Joseph in consideration thereof of five shillings, Joseph relinquishes his right interest and title in the aforesaid 930 acres lying in Rockbridge Co. on both sides of Cedar Creek a branch of James River bounded by John and Henry Ewings, William Taylors, Joel Walker, John Petticrews... Signed Joseph Walker. Witnesses: Joel Walker, James Scott, Jno. Armstrong, James Armstrong, Hudson Hues, Arch'd. Armstrong Source: Deed Book "C", pp. 332-335 fide Jerry Brimberry. Commentary: Joel Walker states on page 229 of Emma White's book that "He went to Greenbrier County in 1794 and to Ohio in 1803. He met Margaret Armstrong at White Sulphur Springs; was married to her at the home of her father, Robert Armstrong, in Greenbrier Co., Sept. 20, 1792. They began their home in Rockbridge near that of Samuel Walker...." Jerry Brimberry References 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. White 1902. Genealogy of the descendants of John Walker of Wigton, Scotland, with records of a few allied families. Also war records and some fragmentary notes pertaining to the history of Virginia. 1600-1902 Links *Wigton Walker Portal Research Needs Page Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles